Behind Closed Doors
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Sora knew that Goofy was his friend and that he should respect his privacy. But when he discovers something in his quarters, something that Goofy wasn't telling him, will Sora be able to help Goofy overcome his past? Or will their friendship end forever?
1. Bad Day

**I own nothing except the plot and a few OCs you may not recognize, the rest belongs to Square Enix and Disney.**

_'How does Pete keep appearing in this world if he is banished?' _

Sora, Donald, and Goofy enjoyed a day in Disney Town until they were rudely interrupted by Pete and his Heartless.

"Boy, Pete, you sure know how to ruin a day!" Donald growled.

Pete laughed his evil laugh. "With pleasure!" He threw one of his electro-balls at Sora. Goofy blocked it with his shield, allowing Pete to throw an electro-ball at Goofy, who was taken by surprise.

"Oof!" Goofy fell backwards, unconscious. Sora and Donald gasped.

"You BASTARD!" Donald screeched. He waved his staff. "THUNDER!" Pete jumped out of the way in time. He glared evilly and summoned a Corridor of Darkness. "I'll be back!"

Sora chased him until he disappeared through the corridor. Sora growled angrily. "What the fuck was _that_ about?"

"I don't know..." Donald checked over Goofy and Cured him. Sora ran to his friends' side and helped him up.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sora asked with concern.

Goofy sat up and groaned. He shook his head. "Yeah...yeah, I'm okay, Maxie."

Sora stared in surprise. _'What did he say?'_ Donald stared at Goofy, then looked at Sora, half-dreading his response. Instead, Sora just said.

"Uhhh...my name's _Sora_." Sora just stared at Goofy.

Goofy looked at Sora, blushed, and chuckled with embarrassment. "Of course, that's yer name! Ah-yuck!" He stood up.

"We better get back to the castle and report this to the king." Donald suggested, hoping Sora would drop Goofy's .little mistake.

XXX

"...And he didn't tell you what his plan was?"

The trio told Mickey, Riku, and Kairi (Who came to Disney Castle with Sora) the whole story. Sora shook his head in response to the kings' question.

Mickey rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm...he must be planning something big in order for him to keep it a secret. Usually, he tells ya what the plan is, right?"

Donald and Sora looked up at Goofy, who had been silent since their encounter. When Goofy didn't say anything, Donald nodded.

"Right, your Majesty."

"Now all we have to do is figure out what Pete is planning." Mickey stated. He turned to Goofy. "Goofy, what do you think?"

Everyone stared at Goofy, who was still silent. He noticed everyone staring at him, put his palms up and out as if to hold off something. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I-I-I can't do this anymore." He sighed. "Not today." He put his palms down and started walking away.

"Wak? Goofy, you're supposed to guess what Pete's plan is!" Donald exclaimed, irritated.

"Oh, I know he'll plan something big, but then mess it up later, but...I just can't do this." Goofy replied. He bowed his head in sadness.

Donald and Mickey looked at each other and sighed. _'Not this again...'_

Sora looked between his friends. "Uh...what the hell is going on?"

"It's nothing, Sora." Donald replied in a tone that hopefully ended the discussion.

"Very well, Goofy. You may go." Mickey said.

"Thanks." Goofy trudged off.

Sora stared after his retreating friend. "What's wrong with Goofy?"

"He's just having a bad day." Donald assured Sora. He smiled cheerfully. "Don't worry. By tomorrow, he'll be his usual goofy self again! You'll see."

But Sora wasn't convinced. He had never seen Goofy that upset. Did something happen?

Donald noticed his friend's worried expression and sighed. "I'll...go talk to Goofy."

"I'll come with you." Sora said, jumping at the chance to find out what was wrong.

"No! I mean...it's better if I talk to him alone." Donald said suddenly.

Sora sighed in frustration. "I'm his friend too, Donald!"

"I know." Donald shot back. "Look...why don't you come by Goofy's quarters later. You can help me cheer him up!"

Sora gave in. "Okay."

"Great. See you soon!" Donald ran out of the room.

Sora stared after Donald, and looked at Mickey. King Mickey cleared his throat and turned to Kairi.

"Well, I think we should get started on training you to use the keyblade."

"Oh! Um, sure!" Kairi smiled and chuckled. "I'd like that."

"Ok, but what about-"

"Sora, lay off." Riku told him. "I'm sure that if they wanted you to know, they would tell you."

Sora stared at Riku in suspicion. "Do _you_ know?"

"Of course not! I don't know _everything_!" Riku snapped. He walked over to Sora and put his arm around his shoulder. "Now, why don't we go hang out in the courtyard?"

Sora reluctantly allowed Riku to steer him from the room. "I just don't get it, Riku! Goofy's my friend! Why won't anyone tell me what's up?"

"We all have our problems, Sora." Riku said wisely. "Plus, friends don't tell each other _everything_. There's a lot of stuff you don't know about _me_."

XXX

Donald took a deep breath before entering Goofy's private chambers. He opened the door and poked his head in. The usually bright and cheery living area was now dark, gloomy, and a little dusty. Donald spotted Goofy laying still on the couch staring at the ceiling, and clutching a photo to his chest.

"Goofy..." Donald said as he walked over. "You can't keep doing this to yourself. You know, at some point...you-you've gotta let this go."

"Maybe you can forget what happened, Donald, but I...I can't." Goofy said morosely.

Donald sighed in dread. "Look, what happened, happened. We can't change it now. We have to move on."

Goofy sat up and glared at Donald. "'Move on'? They're _gone_, Donald! They're gone, and I did _nothing_ to stop it!"

"There was nothing you _could_ do, Goofy!" Donald exclaimed, throwing his arms up. Then he softened up. "There was nothing you could do. We had to get out of there-"

"Yes, there was!" Goofy argued. He sniffed. "I could've told you- _begged_ you to leave me behind, so that I-"

"The queen was counting on us!" Donald argued "Our duty comes first!"

Goofy turned away from Donald. "Well, I wish it didn't."

Donald wasn't about to give up. "You can't keep torturing yourself like this. Let it...go." Goofy turned his back on him. Donald sighed in defeat and tried a new tactic. "You have Sora pretty worried, you know. Sooner or later, he'll start asking questions, and he won't stop until he hears the whole story. And I know how much you hate talking about what happened."

Goofy sighed, bowed his head and closed his eyes. "Tell him not to worry, then."

"I will, but that won't stop him." Donald revealed. "You should make the effort, too. Show Sora he has nothing to worry about."

Goofy sighed in defeat. Donald was right. He really didn't like talking about his past, because it was too painful. And being his usual goofy self will fend off Sora's curiosity. He had to make the effort.

XXX

Sora walked down the hallway towards Goofy's quarters. He saw Donald exiting the room.

"Hey, cool. I didn't get lost!" Sora exclaimed. He laughed. "And you said I would!"

"Wak? I didn't say that!" Donald exclaimed, a little miffed.

"Oh, sorry, Donald. I was actually talking to Roxas." Sora apologized, referring to his Nobody, who fused with him a few months previous. Roxas was now able to hear Sora's thoughts and speak to him like the little voice in your head.

"Oh..well, anyway..." Donald glanced at the doors to Goofy's quarters. "Goofy's in there. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you."

"Okay." Sora started walking towards the doors. Donald stopped him.

"Look, Sora...about Goofy's 'bad day'...I'm telling you as a friend to stop worrying about it. Whatever was bothering him is over with and done. Leave it in the past. Please."

"Okay. I will." Sora replied.

Donald smiled and walked off. "Have fun!" He called over his shoulder.

Sora knocked on the door. "Come in!" Goofy called inside.

Sora walked through the big living area. It was brightly colored with a large window behind the sofa. Sora looked around. On the far side of the room was a small kitchen where Goofy was making cookies.

"Wow. Nice place you got here, Goofy." Sora smiled.

"Ahyuck. Thanks!:" Goofy smiled.

Sora continued looking around. "Hey, do you have a bathroom?" He asked, looking for something to do.

"Sure do!" Goofy said. He put the cooking sheet in the oven. "It's down the hall, first door to the right."

"Thanks!" Sora headed for the bathroom. When he was done, he slowly walked back. At the end of the hall was Goofy's bedroom. He could see a few framed photos of a boy with a striking resemblance to Goofy, and a woman with short red hair. He continued walking, and saw a room with the door opened a crack. In it, he could see a wooden floor, and a skateboard leaning against a wall. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Goofy standing in front of him with a worried look on his face.

Sora swallowed. "Um...is this your son's room?"

Goofy walked over to the room and closed the door. He sighed quietly and rubbed his forehead. He cleared his throat and turned around. "Must've forgotten to close that door." He started walking back to the kitchen.

Sora looked confused. He glanced at the closed door and followed his friend back to the kitchen. "What's in that room?"

Goofy yelped in pain as he tried taking the cookies out of the oven with his bare hands. They spilled all over the kitchen floor. Hew sighed, stood up, and smiled. "Nothin' you need to be worryin' yourself over, Sora." He ran his hand und3er cold water.

"But I _am _worried." Sora replied. "Come on, Goofy. I can keep a secret."

"Sora, please!" Goofy turned to him with a stern look on his face. "Promise me you won't ever go into that room, or mention it ever again!"

Sora was taken aback at Goofy's stern request. He swallowed and nodded. "All right. I promise."

Goofy smiled. "Thank you." He started cleaning up his mess.

Sora stared at his friend. _'What could he be hiding?'_

_'Sora, maybe you should just leave this one alone.' _Roxas suggested. _'I mean...a man's past is his business. If he wanted to tell you, he would tell you.'_

_'I know, but...still...' _Sora thought back. He couldn't help but wonder what Goofy didn't want him to know...


	2. The Room

Sora lay on his back on his bed in one of the guest rooms at Disney Castle. He couldn't shake off what he saw in Goofy's quarters. _'What is Goofy hiding?'_

_'Why do you wanna know so bad?'_ Asked Roxas.

_'Because Goofy's my friend. And I want him to be happy. If he's unhappy, I wanna do what I can to reverse that.' _Sora explained.

Roxas sighed. _'All right, well...Donald won't tell you anything, obviously.'_

_'But he's not the only inhabitant in this castle.'_ Sora pointed out. He sat up. _'There's a Horace Horsecollar here...maybe he knows something!'_

_'Well, then, what are we waiting for?'_ Roxas asked. _'Let's go!'_

_'Why are you being so supportive?'_ Sora wondered. _'Everyone else has told me to back off and leave it alone.'_

_'Because I know you.'_ Roxas replied. _'You mean well and your heart's in the right place...and you do have a motive behind wanting to know. And because I'd do the same thing,'_

'Thanks.' Sora smiled.

XX

Sora approached Horace's quarters and knocked.

"Coming!" He heard someone put something away and walk to the door. Horace opened it and smiled. "Why, Sora! This is a pleasant surprise!" He stepped aside. "Come in!"

"Hey, Horace." He walked inside. "So...what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just doin' some reading." Horace answered. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"Oh, just...um..." Sora rubbed the back of his head. _'How should I put this...?'_

_'Say you're preparing a birthday gift for Goofy, and you need ideas.' _Roxas suggested.

"I'm...Goofy's birthday is coming up, and I need ideas." Sora lied.

Horace raised an eyebrow. "But Goofy's birthday isn't for another two months."

"Yeah, well...these things take time!" Sora shrugged,.

Horace smiled. "Well, I know Goofy pretty well. I always say the best way to find a great gift for a friend, is to know them really well. That makes it easier."

Sora sighed and shook his head. "I'm not so sure I know Goofy that well..."

"Well, you know he's Captain of the Royal Knights." Horace said helpfully.

"Yeah, and he's hiding something from me." Sora admitted.

"Hiding something?" Horace repeated.

"Yeah. While I was in his quarters, I saw a room with the door open a little. Inside was a skateboard leaning against the wall." Sora explained. "Goofy freaked out..."

Horace's expression changed from intrigue to sadness. He sighed and bowed his head. "Look, Sorra...what happened to Goofy was a long time ago. It's no good to dwell on this."

"I just wanna know why he's so sad." Sora shrugged. "Will you tell me what happened?"

Horace shook his head. "It ain't my place. It's not something Goofy wants to talk about because it's too painful for him. So...none of us want to bring it up."

"Oh..." Sora's face fell.

Horace smiled and put a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Now, I know you're just trying to be a good friend and all. But..."

"'Leave it alone and drop it.'" Sora said before Horace could speak. "I know."

Horace nodded. "I'm sure Goofy will tell you everything. When he's ready."

Sora smiled. "Okay. Thanks, Horace."

"You're welcome."

"Well, see ya." Sora waved and left the room. As soon as the door closed...

"Well, it looks like you were right." Horace turned to a closet. There was a clattering sound, and Donald Duck quacking. He burst out of the closet, yelling in fright, and landed on the floor on his stomach covered in jackets and belts.

Donald picked himself up and shook everything off whilst muttering under his breath. He sighed. "Sora never gives the hell up, does he? I have half a mind to put a memory charm on him!"

"May I ask why you feel it necessary to keep that from him?" Horace asked. ":Maybe telling him everything will help him understand why Goofy doesn't want to talk about it."

"And take the chance of him talking to Goofy about it?" Donald snapped. "Hell no!"

"Okay, I'm just saying..." Horace shrugged.

"The less he knows, the better. Trust me." Donald said.

XXX

_'Okay, so...no one will tell me.'_ Sora thought. '_That's fine. I'll find out for myself.'_

_'How?'_

_'Recon.'_ Sora decided. _'I'm gonna look through that room for clues.'_

_'Isn't that going a little too far?'_ Roxas asked._ 'That's an invasion of privacy! Plus, you promised Goofy you wouldn't go into that room.'_

_'He'll never know.'_ Sora thought._ 'I'll sneak in while he's training with his knights.'_

_'Okay...if you thought this through...'_

XXX

The next day, Sora waited until Goofy was gone to training. Donald was on a date with Daisy, and Riku and Kairi were with the king and queen. It was the perfect opportunity for Sora to sneak into Goofy's quarters.

"Hey, Sora, you sure you don't want to come with us?"

Sora told Riku and Kairi he wasn't feeling well, and wanted to sleep in his room. Riku and Kairi were going with the king and queen to a play.

"I'm sure." Sora said. "Relax, you guys. I'll be fine!"

Kairi looked unconvinced. "Okay, if you're sure..."

"I am." Sora said firmly. "Have fun!"

"We will." Riku replied. They left. Riku whispered to Kairi. "Did you buy that?"

"No." Kairi whispered back.

XXX

Sora quietly and quickly made his way to Goofy's quarters. He sighed with relief when he found the door unlocked. He made his way to the room, made sure no one was coming and walked inside.

The room was spacious and bright with a wooden floor. On the far side of the room was a twin-sized bed with a green quilt. Next to it was a nightstand, and along the wall was a closet. Opposite the closet was a dresser with a big, oval-shaped mirror. In the far corner was a large, brown rectangular trunk. On each side of the dresser were floor-to-ceiling windows. There were only a few posters of skateboarders and and rock stars on the wall. The room looked very clean, despite the fact no one's using it.

_'Goofy probably tidies this up as a coping mechanism.' _Roxas pointed out.

_'Yeah...' _Sora walked tom the trunk and knelt down._ 'I wonder what's inside.'_

Sora lifted the lid of the trunk. On the inside of the lid, there were several pictures of Goofy and a smaller version of Goofy with hair.

_'This must be his son.'_ Sora thought. _'Damn...all this time I knew him, and I didn't know he had a kid!'_

_'Maybe it's part of his painful past?'_

_'Probably.' _Sora looked inside the trunk. On the left side were three photo albums stacked neatly. In the middle was a stack of smaller books that looked like journals. On the right were a stack of papers. Sora lifted up a photo album, turned around, leaned against the trunk and rested the album on his knee. There were pictures of Goofy with a smiling, red haired woman with short hair and a tall frame. Goofy was standing next to her with his arm around her looking happier than Sora had seen him.

Sora turned a few pages to Goofy's wedding. The caption read Goofy and Penelope Goof- Married April 7, 1978" After a few more pages of the happy couple, Sora came upon a large picture of a baby with Goofy's eyes, nose, and ears and Penelope's smile. The caption read "Maximillian Goof- Born September 7, 1980.". The next few pages contained the little family on vacations, holidays, birthdays, Max taking his first steps, Max's first birthday...

A few pages later, a whole page was dedicated to a funeral program and obituary of Penelope. Sora felt a twinge of sadness for Goofy. He read the obituary, but nothing said how she died. The next page was of Goofy holding Max with Penelope's coffin behind them.

As Sora continued to flip through the albums, he noticed that Max grew a little more distant each year starting from when he was about fifteen. The last photo in the last album was of Max graduating from high school.

_'Wow...'_ Sora thought as he put the albums back.

'I know.' Roxas replied, shocked. 'So...from what we've seen, it looks like Goofy had a family. But his wife died when his son was a baby. And his son...'

'Well, the albums end with him graduating from high school.' Sora pointed out. 'Maybe these journals will tell us what happened to him.'

Sora pulled out as slightly dusty, red journal and opened it to the first page. It was dated eleven years previous to the current date.

_'My dad says I should keep a jo8urnal to help me cope with what happened. I don't know, though...I guess it could help, but...I just don't like to talk about it or think about it, much less write about it. …'_

_'Eleven years ago?'_ Roxas questioned. _'That would make him about twenty-two or twenty-three by now.'_

_'Yeah...I wonder what happened.'_ Sora skimmed through the journal hoping that Max wrote about what happened to him. Suddenly, he heard a door open, and turned around. Sora froze, and his heart dropped into his stomach. Goofy was standing in the doorway looking shocked, bewildered, hurt, and angry. Sora dropped the journal back into the chest, closed it, and stood up. "Goofy! I...I just..."

Goofy turned around and stormed out into the hallway. Sora groaned and ran after him. "Goofy...I'm sorry. I just wanted to know-"

"You promised." Goofy said, his voice shaking and his back turned to Sora. "I thought we were friends. Now you invaded my privacy."

Sora sighed heavily and bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry. I...you were sad. I wanted to help you."

Goofy was about to say something when Donald walked in. "Hey, Goofy! Some of us are going to Fruitball. Wanna come?" He stopped in his tracks when he saw Goofy and Sora. "Wak?" Donald looked between Goofy, who looked angry and hurt; to Sora, who looked guilty and ashamed. He put the puzzle pieces together. "Oh, goddammit, you went through that room, didn't you?" Donald glared at Sora.

"It won't happen again." Sora said earnestly.

"You're right. It won't." Goofy turned to Sora. "I never want to see you again."

Sora's heart skipped many beats and a lump formed in his throat. "You don't mean that."

Goofy didn't say anything. Instead he turned around. "Get out of my quarters."

Sora stood rooted to the floor. "Goofy..." Hen sighed, closed his eyes and slowly walked out of the quarters.

Donald sighed and shook his head. "Goofy, I'm sorry. I tried to fend Sora off, but..."

"It's not your fault." Goofy said sullenly. "I'd like to be alone, please, Donald."

"I understand." Donald walked out of Goofy's quarters. He frowned in frustration at Sora. _'How could he? I thought keeping promise4s were important to him!'_

XXX

Sora lay on his back on his bed. Riku was standing beside him with his arms folded.

"I just made the biggest mistake of my life, Riku." Sora admitted. "I invaded someone's privacy after I promised not to. And not just anyone: one of my best friends. He's like a second father to me, and I let him down."

Riku sighed and bowed his head. _'Why am I not surprised?'_ "Did you apologize to him?"

"I tried." Sora shrugged. "He's so mad at me. I've never seen him like this." He frowned. "I just wish I knew how to fix this."

"Maybe you can't." Riku replied. Sora looked at him. "Some things you just can't fix. They have to fix it themselves. I think it'd be better if you just be patient and wait for Goofy to come around."

Sora bowed his head in thought. As much as he hated it, he knew he'd have to back off and let Goofy cool off for a while. Maybe someday they'll be friends again.

**I should probably tell you now- this story has no connection with any of my KH fanfics.**


	3. King Mickey's Interference

**Ok...so...I'm including a flashback storyline, and some of it will probably be thinking outside the box when it comes to Goofy. Something that would most likely happen to the non-Disney characters in Kingdom hearts.**

**Yeah. Just prepare yourselves. Lol**

'I failed...'

Sora sat on his balcony staring out to the horizon. Sora was confused at Roxas' statement._ 'Why? Sneaking in was my idea.'_

_'I know, but...when I was in the Organization, I did recons almost daily, and I _never_ got caught.'_ Roxas explained. Nanime put back all of Roxas' memories of his time in Organization XIII. After getting all those memories back, and hearing of Axel's death, Sora spent ten minutes crying his eyes out through Roxas, much to Sora's annoyance.

_'Really? 'cause I saw your memories, too, and it looks like you were caught- by Genie, Tinker Bell, Carpet, Cheshire cat, Phil...'_Sora replied.

_'Oh, shut up.'_

Sora sighed. _'Maybe...I guess I should probably just forget about it, then. Investigating further on Goofy's past cost me our friendship.'_

"_Well...better a rift than a death...'_ Roxas thought sadly.

_'Sorry.'_

_'It's okay.'_

Sora was about to say something when his bedroom door slammed open. He jumped and turned around to see Donald standing in the doorway fuming. Sora groaned in dread and walked over to him. He opened his mouth to say something, but Donald attacked him with thunder.

"Now if I'm not mistaken," Donald said angrily. "I'm fairly certain I told you to DROP THE MOTHERFUCKING GOOFY SUBJECT!"

_'Geez!' _Roxas thought, alarmed._ 'Someone's gonna have a huge high blood pressure problem when he's older!'_

Sora chose to ignore that last comment and shook his head. "Back off, Donald. I feel bad enough already."

"You SHOULD feel bad!" Donald continued. "Goofy's even more upset than ever thanks to you! He won't even come out of his ROOM!"

Sora hung his head. "I tried to apologize..."

Riku walked in. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked. He noticed Donald. "Oh, yeah."

Donald rounded on Riku. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing." Riku said simply. He turned to Sora. "The king wants to see you."

"Okay." Sora said, glad to get away from Donald for ten minutes. He followed Riku.

"He's in the library." Riku told him. "Kairi, the queen, Horace, and Daisy are there, too."

"Why?" Sora asked.

Riku shrugged. "I guess we;'ll find out."

The trio made it to the library. The king, queen, Daisy, Horace, Kairi, and Jiminy were all there, waiting for Sora, Riku, and Donald. Sora knelt in front of Mickey.

"Your Majesty. You summoned me?"

"Yes." Mickey stepped forward. He wasn't angry, but he wasn't happy either. "Sora, it's come to my attention that you did some invasion of privacy here."

Sora only felt more guilty. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Mickey sighed, closed his eyes, and opened them. "May I ask why this is so important to you?"

"He's unhappy. I wanted to help." Sora explained. "I..." He sighed. "I wanted to cheer him up or make him feel better."

"And you had to go through his private stuff in order to do that?" Mickey raised an eyebrow.

"It would help." Sora shrugged.

Mickey sighed and nodded. "Okay...well...you have good intentions anyway. Why don't we all have a seat?"

Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Horace, and Jiminy sat in chairs facing Sora, Riku, and Kairi, who also sat in chairs. Mickey took a deep breath. "I think...it's time we told you about Goofy's past, Sora."

Donald looked surprised. "Are you sure, Your Majesty?"

"I'm sure." Mickey told Donald. "It'll help Sora understand Goofy better."

"I agree." Jiminy spoke up.

Sora tried not to appear too eager. "Okay, if you're sure."

"I met Goofy four years after I became king of this castle." Mickey began. "I hired him on as a janitor. We became fast friends. I noticed he was a goof, obviously, and slightly clumsy, but he had a good and strong heart and was eager to help. He showed interest in training to be a knight. After a year, he started training to become a knight. A year after that, Donald was hired on as my mage. Three years after that, Daisy was hired as Minnie's lady in waiting."

"And Donald and I have been dating ever since." Daisy pitched in.

Mickey smiled and nodded. They all got comfortable. This was going to take a while...


	4. Penny

**LiLuLu- The "voices inside Sora's head" is Roxas, Sora's Nobody. They fused together in Kingdom Hearts 2.**

"I think we should start our story when Goofy met his wife, Penny." Mickey stated. "It was during our annual Million Dreams Ball. Penny was a journalist who was later hired as my press secretary."

XX

_Goofy stood around talking to various citizens of Disney Town when a tall, slim woman with short red hair walked over to him._

"_Excuse me, are you one of the king's knights?" She asked._

_Goofy turned around and gaped at the stunning woman before him. He caught himself staring, shook his head and smiled. "Ah-yuck. Sure am!" He extended his hand. "I'm Goofy."_

_The woman shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Goofy. I'm Penny."_

_It was love at first sight. Goofy and Penny hit it off pretty quickly. They were inseparable. Like all couples, however, Goofy and Penny have had their differences, but, they always worked it out. They went on double- and triple-dates with the king and queen and Donald and Daisy._

_Despite Goofy's...well, Goofiness and naiveté, Penny rarely grew frustrated with Goofy. She did, however, try to help him understand certain situations, and he slowly became to overcome his naiveté._

_After two years of dating, the happy couple got married in the courtyard of Disney Castle. They moved into the quarters Goofy currently lives in after Goofy got promoted to King's Captain. The Goofs' quarters has a protective spell on it, warding off invaders and Heartless. Anyone who resides in those quarters or is married to one can invite people in. Once they're invited in, they can gain access to their living quarters._

_On a more lighthearted note..._

_Goofy and Penny were at a restaurant for Goofy's birthday. Penny was really excited about something. She pulled out a small box and gave it to her husband, grinning widely._

"_Ah-yuck. What's this?" Goofy asked, picking up the box. He unwrapped it and pulled out a baby bootie. Goofy looked at it, puzzled, and scratched his head. "Gawrsh, Pen, it's handsome."_

"_I'm glad you like it." Penny smiled and took a deep breath. "Goofy...we're going to have a baby."_

_It took a few seconds for Goofy to process what his wife said. "You-you mean...? I'm gonna be a father?" Penny grinned and nodded eagerly. Goofy jumped up and pumped his fists excitedly._

"_YAH-HOO-HOO-HOO!" Goofy hugged Penny tightly and spun her around. "I'm so happy!"_

_Penny laughed at her husbands' antics. "Me too!"_

_Goofy faced the other patrons in the restaurant. "Hey, everybody, guess what? I'm gonna be a dad! Ah-yuck!"_

_There were scattered applause and calls of "All right!" and "Congratulations!"_

_Unbeknownst to Goofy, there was a man in a dark cloak sitting in the corner, who grinned mischievously at the news._

XX

"That was a bittersweet moment at best." Mickey said. He sighed sadly. "Unfortunately, it's one of the many moments Goofy regrets."

"Why?" Asked Kairi, surprised. "He was delivering good news!"

"You're right. Normally, it wouldn't be a big deal." Mickey replied. "But...being King's Captain of the knights is a risky job for his family. Evil people could take advantage of their family to get the captain to cooperate."

"Is that what happened with Goofy?" Asked Sora.

"Yes and no." Mickey responded.

XX

_A year and a half passed. Goofy and Penny took turns taking care of Max. By a year and a half old, Max could already walk. Goofy was walking Max across the room when someone knocked at the door. Penny smiled and took Max._

"_I'll put him down for a nap." Penny kissed Goofy and walked away._

_Goofy smiled after his wife and son and went to answer the door. "Good afternoon, Donald!"_

"_Goofy, we have a problem!" Donald exclaimed, looking frantic. "The queen is being held hostage in the throne room. The king's not back from his mission yet!"_

"_Gawrsh!" Goofy exclaimed, alarm. "Have the knights been assembled, yet?"_

"_Yeah, they're fighting off the heartless." Donald answered._

"_All right. I'll suit up and meet you in the throne room." Goofy said. He dashed towards his room and tripped over one of Max's toys._

"_Hurry, Goofy." Donald requested before dashing off himself._

_Penny saw Goofy dash into their room. "Goofy? What's going on?"_

"_Th' queen's in trouble." Goofy explained as he hurriedly pulled on his armor. "Just stay here and everything will be fine."_

"_Oh, no." She exclaimed as quietly as she could without waking Max. _

_Goofy put on his helmet. "Aw, don't worry. Th' queen'll be fine." He kissed her again._

_Penny smiled and hugged her husband. "Be careful."_

"_You too. Now, do not leave until I come for you." Goofy smiled and then ran out of the quarters._

XX

"That was the last time Goofy saw Penny alive." Mickey recalled.

"What happened?" Sora wanted to know. Goofy's story was sad but interesting by the minute.

Mickey sighed sadly. "Well..."

XX

_A few hours later, Penny was still waiting for Goofy. She heard a knock on her door and went to it._

"_Who is it?" She called._

"_It's Jerry." Penny smiled in relief. Jerry is one of Goofy's most trusted knights. She opened the door._

"_Hello, Jerry. What can I do for you?" Asked Penny._

"_I've come to tell you your husband is in the infirmary." Jerry said. "He's been hurt badly."_

_Penny stared on in shock. "Oh my God...uh..." She picked up Max and followed Jerry to the infirmary._

_XX_

"_Wow, Goofy got hurt?" Kairi asked._

"_Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." Riku commented._

"_Goofy was never injured during that attack." Mickey revealed. "Penny was tricked."_

_XX_

_The infirmary was one floor down from the Goof's quarters. Penny and Jerry headed down to the infirmary without a word to each other. They stopped at the doors._

"_I'll see if it's okay to go in." Jerry told her. Penny nodded. Jerry went inside. A minute later, another one of Goofy's knights saw her._

"_Penny? I'd thought you'd be in your quarters!" He exclaimed._

_Penny just stared at the knight. "My husband is injured. I couldn't exactly just sit in my quarters."_

_The knight was confused. "Goofy's not in the infirmary. He's still in the throne room."_

_Penny stiffened. She was tricked! She swallowed and smiled. "My mistake. I will head back up to my quarters, then." _

_As Penny backed away, the infirmary doors open, and Jerry came out. He glanced between Penny and the other knight. "What's going on?"_

"_Nothing. Penny, for some reason thought that-"_

_Before the knight could finish, Jerry stabbed him in the neck, killing him. He turned around to face Penny, but discovered she disappeared. Her shoes lay in front of him._

_Careful not to drop or hurt Max, Penny rushed up the stairs back towards her quarters. She stumbled on the last step and almost fell, but caught herself. She heard footsteps behind her, gasped, and hurried towards the living quarters._

_'Al...most...there...!' Penny was just a few feet away when a few Heartless appeared in front of her. She gasped and turned around and saw Jerry walking towards her. She swallowed and managed to avoid being attacked by the Heartless. She opened the doors to her quarters and set Max down inside as Jerry advanced towards her. Penny shut the doors and pressed her back to them. "Jerry, why are you doing this?"_

_Jerry didn't respond. Instead, he glared at Penny and advanced towards her with a knife. Penny stared on in horror._

XX

"Okay, I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say that Jerry killed Penny." Sora stated. Mickey and Donald nodded gravely. "Why?"

"His original intent was to hold Goofy's wife and son hostage in order to get him to hand over the cornerstone." Mickey said. "The attack on the queen was a distraction."

"And that backfired when Penny discovered his treachery." Riku guessed. Mickey nodded. "Did you ever catch that son of a bitch?"

"We did." Donald replied. "He was banished to another dimension."

XX

"_Whew. Sure glad that's over."_

_After four long hours of fighting off the invaders and securing the queen, Goofy, his knights, and Donald were exhausted. They were now heading back up to Goofy's quarters._

"_You said it!" Donald exclaimed. He sighed. They heard a door slam open. "That must be the king. I better go tell him what's happening. You go be with your family."  
_

_Goofy smiled at his friend. "Thanks, Donald." The two separated. Goofy walked down the infirmary floor and saw two healers trying to resuscitate the fallen knight. He spotted Penny's shoes lying on the floor next to them. Goofy grew worried._

"_Have you searched the floor?" Goofy asked the healers. "Have you searched the floor?"_

"_Not yet, sir." One of them answered._

_Goofy ran down the hall and up the staircase. "Penny?" He called worriedly. He spotted a knight sprawled on the staircase. Goofy knelt down. The knight gasped for breath and struggled._

"_J...Jerry..." The knight expired. Goofy looked confused. Was Jerry in trouble? He looked behind him and noticed the window was broken. He ran to it, and noticed Jerry running towards the palace gates. Since there was nothing he could do about Jerry, Goofy continued up the stairs. "Penny?" He made it on the landing and looked towards his quarters. Goofy gasped in horror, his heart started pounding, and his blood ran cold as he saw Penny laying in a heap in front of their quarters doors._

"_Penny. Penny!"Goofy ran to his wife and held her close. He picked her up and started carrying her to the infirmary. Penny's head went limp. Goofy's eyes widened in realization. "No...no." He knelt back down and cradled her. "No!" Goofy started sobbing. "I'm so sorry. So sorry..."_

**Well, this is my last update for a couple of months. I know this is a little rushed, but I wanted to update!**


	5. Short Story

"That's so sad..." Kairi wiped away tears.

Mickey nodded solemnly. "It was a sad time for all of us. But, life goes on. Goofy did an excellent job at juggling his knightly duties with raising Max. The two became the best of friends. They did everything together."

"What changed?" Asked Sora.

"Well, I suppose it all started when Max was eleven years old." Mickey explained. "Donald, Goofy, and I went on a fishing trip, and Max came along with us."

"_Dad, do I have to go?" Max complained. He was wearing an orange life jacket and carrying a fishing pole._

"_Yes, Maxie." Goofy said with a smile. He too was holding a fishing pole. "I don't have anyone to watch you, so you're coming with us."_

_Max groaned in irritation. "I can take care of myself, Dad!"_

_Goofy ignored him, and they set off to meet the king and Donald. They headed out to Disney Lake, which was the biggest lake in all the worlds. As they got towards the middle, they readied their fishing rods._

_Donald took a deep relaxing breath. "Ahh...nothing like clear blue skies, smooth water, and a day of fishing, huh, guys?"_

"_Ah-yuck, you said it!" Goofy said. He swung his fishing pole backwards. The hook latched onto the back of Donald's shirt._

"_Huh?" Donald felt something hook onto his shirt. He then soared backwards into the air and into the water. "WAAAAAKKKK!"_

_Max peered over the edge of the boat. "Whoa..."_

_Donald surfaced and coughed and spit out water. "Goofy!" He glared at the knight._

"_Oops. Sorry, Donald!" Goofy cringed in guilt. He started reeling Donald in._

"_Uh, Goofy, there's an easier way to do that." Mickey grabbed the line and pulled Donald into the boat._

_Donald shook himself dry and glared at Goofy, who winced. "Sorry."_

_XX_

_The foursome fished all day. Already, they filled two barrels._

"_Gawrsh, how'd it get so dark so soon?" Goofy wondered. The sun had indeed set._

"_Gosh, we must've been having so much fun, we lost track of time." Mickey said. He turned on a lamp for light. "We better head back."_

_They were about to drive off, when Donald spotted a boat heading for them. "Wak? Who are those guys?"_

"_I don't know." Mickey said. "Let's find out. Maybe they're friendly!"_

_The boat got closer until it stopped three feet away from Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Max's boat. A familiar looking fat cat walked to the side grinning evilly._

"_Pete!"_

_Mickey, Donald, and Goofy brandished their weapons "What are you doing here? You're banished!"_

"_I'm here to show you how it feels to have something taken from you." He said. He summoned up some Heartless._

"_Wak? What are you talking about?" Donald demanded. _

_Pete threw an electro-ball at Donald, knocking him overboard._

"_Donald!" Mickey exclaimed. He dived in after him._

_Goofy looked after Mickey, holding Max's hand. In a heartbeat, Max was pulled from him._

"_Hey! Let go of me!" Max yelled as he struggled in Pete's arms. "DAD! HELP!"_

"_Max!" Goofy started to rush towards Max, but forgot he was on a boat, and toppled overboard. He came up for air to see the boat Max was taken on speeding off. "MAAAXXX! NO! MAAAAAAAAX!"_

_XXX_

"That fatass son of a bitch!" Sora exclaimed. "I swear to God, next time I see him, I'll beat him to a bloody pulp!"

"I'll help." Donald volunteered.

"How did you get Max back?" Kairi asked before Sora responded.

"It wasn't easy." Mickey shook his head. "We searched high and low for Max. The only reason we found him was because Max sent us a message via two birds that could talk. We rushed to where Max was being held immediately. We fought off Heartless...Donald and I fought Pete while Goofy went to look for Max. He found him in a dark room tied to a chair. Pete was defeated, and banished again."

"Poor Max. Being kidnapped must have had a bad effect on him." Kairi noted.

"Actually, it was almost the opposite." Mickey revealed. "Max is one to take things in stride. And though he'd never admit it, what gets him through those kinds of experiences is the fact that he knows his dad will always be there for him."

Sora smiled. "He must have a strong heart."

Mickey smiled and nodded. "Things changed. Goofy became more protective over Max. He was so dedicated, he never had time for himself, and that was okay with him. As long as Max and the kingdom are safe and sound, what did free time matter?"

"Wow..." Riku breathed in amazement.

"I'm guessing Max did not like the fact his dad overprotected him." Kairi commented.

"You guess right." Mickey replied. "Those two started drifting apart once Max was in high school..." He paled as he looked past Sora, Riku, and Kairi. The trio turned to see Goofy standing in the doorway.

"What are you all talking about here?" He asked.

XXX

**Sorry it's short, but I wanted to update this.**


End file.
